sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Walking Dead: Sonic Edition (Reboot) (Free Join Roleplay)
This was originally a roleplay by Rage the Hedgehog, but since that one died a few years ago, I decided to reboot it. It's based on the The Walking Dead franchise. Rules - No godmodding. - Swearing is allowed. Due to new rules on this, censorship is necessary. - Up to 5 characters per user. - Call the zombies 'Walkers'. They do it in the tv show, the game and the comics, so we should do it too. - If you would like to leave the role-play, you could kill off your character. Also, if you want to kill off your character, please ask me before doing so. - We're going to be using guns, but you're free to use powers or other weapons. Characters Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Hugh the wolf/Vito Rush/RedRush3999 Mobile task force sigma-3 (burning cross)/Classicspace Doom the Dog/DoomyBoy Tips for staying alive in the Walker Apocalypse - Try to make as little noise as possible. The walkers are attracted to sound, so if you fire a shot randomly, Walkers that were 5 miles around the gunshot will hear it. - Conserve Supplies. You will need to conserve as many supplies as possible, and make every shot count. - Trust no one. In the Walker Apocalypse, you can't trust anyone. There are people that only care about themselves and will rob you, and there are people that may try to help you. You never know if you can trust people. Roleplay Week 1 Day 1 The Monteiro Brothers, Liam and Blade were driving a police cruiser. Blade was wearing a King County Sherrif Uniform along with a sherrif hat. Liam wore a black fedora, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Liam: This is scary, Blade. How long do you think these walkers have been around? Blade: I think for quite a while now...We better be careful... A few walkers started heading toward the police cruiser but their brains were knocked out with a barbed wire covered baseball bat. Blade didn't notice and continued driving. Liam did notice the walkers and looked at what happened. Rush happened to be nearby, up in a tree. Liam shrugged as he turned around. He didn't see anyone killing the walkers. Liam: I saw walkers getting killed. Blade: Probably by another survivor. I don't know if they can be trusted. We gotta keep moving and see if we can find a survivor camp. Liam: That'll probably take weeks or so. Blade: We'll see if we can make it. Rush then skated by them, kicking some of the walkers in half with the flames on his shoes. Hugh quietly walked away from the walkers he killed. Hugh walked past Liam and Blade. Hugh then made a turn into an abandoned warehouse as he lit a cigarette. Liam: Did you see that hedgehog and wolf? Blade: Yeah. Forget the wolf, let's go try to follow that hedgehog. Blade then drove after Rush. Rush's ears twitched and he stopped at a nearby bridge. He then turned to see the car the two were in. "Um...." Hugh quietly put the brains of the walkers he killed on a wall. Liam opened his window. Liam: Hey, do you need help, Mr. Hedgehog? "Hmmm..." Rush then scratched his ears while thinking for a second. He didn't know if he could exactly trust them yet. He did just meet them, after all. "Hang on a second." He then pulled out his cellphone and called Hugh's number.... Liam and Blade looked at each other and then back at Rush. "Hugh, you there, bro?" Hugh picked up. "Hey Rush." Hugh said grinning. "There's some guys over here....You should come and see who they are since they aren't people who I know." Rush says with a frown while talking into the phone. "I'm at a bridge and there should be a car parked there too. I don't think they're hostile but I can't be sure." "Kay I'm going." Hugh said running to the bridge. Blade: Who the f**k is Hugh? "A friend of mine. Why?" Rush said raising an eyebrow. Blade: Is he going to kill us? Rush blinked and shook his head. "No, not unless I say so." Liam and Blade sighed in relief. Liam: Okay, then let's wait for Hugh to get here. Hugh walked to the two carrying a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. "Yo, Hugh! Over here!" Rush said, gesturing to Hugh to come over. Liam: That baseball bat looks like it could deal quite some damage...I certainly wouldn't want to get hit with it... "Eh I just use it to knock the brains out of the walkers and hang them on my wall." Hugh said confirming he is a bit insane. Blade: Why do you hang walker brains on your wall? "It acts as a chart to show how many walkers I killed right now I'm on 99." Hugh said. Blade: Really, huh? Liam and I have only killed a few so far. Anyways, I'm Blade Eastwood and that's my brother Liam. Liam: Yo. "I'm Rush...." He then sees a walker, puts on his Luigi cap, and skates towards it. He then performs a Super Fire Jump Punch (or the F**KING SHORYUKEN). Liam and Blade were amazed by Rush's abilities. Blade then got out the car to talk to Rush. Blade: Say, do you and Hugh need a ride somewhere? We can transport you until we have no more gas. "I don't know." Hugh said. A helicopter flies overhead towards the city, inside are a group of humans who look like military. (im joinning now! -classic) (Classic, add your characters to the roster.) Rush could have been seen turning towards Blade nodding in the affirmative for a second before giving the corpse in front of him the legendary Death Stare. Blade: Okay. Get in the car and then we'll get going. "I have my own ride, thanks." Rush says as he gets out an item box with a car icon. He then punches the box as a green car appears... ( http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/01/55/c0/0155c094de2483c7d411141bb2294101.jpg ) (Sweet ride, bro.) Blade: Okay. I take it Hugh will drive with you. Let's try to stay together, okay? "You got that right." Hugh said. Rush nods at Blade, acknowledging his suggestion. "Is there a certain place we could go where there are more survivors?" Rush said as he leaned against the car, crossing his arms. Blade: We could try to go to the Jethroman Safe Zone, I heard there's survivors there. Blade then handed Rush a radio. Blade: If we lose each other, we can communicate with this. It has limited battery power, so use it wisely. Blade got back in the car and drove off towards the Jethroman Safe Zone. The Helicopter that was seen earlier lands near the entrance to the city, the 5 units exit and scan the area. "Alright boys! make sure to be back at the meet up point for extraction!" The pilot says flying off again. Rush then caught the radio and put it into his hammerspace, preparing to get into the driver's seat. "Ready to roll, Hugh?" "F*ck yeah." Hugh said. "Well, alright then. Let's go." Rush says as he then gets his keys to the car and turns on the ignition. He then sets the stick to drive, puts on some sunglasses, and presses his foot the gas pedal. Liam and Blade continued to drive at their own pace. Liam: I'm not sure if we can trust these guys, Blade. Blade: I'll be keeping an eye out for any signs of possible treason. If I suspect any hint of possible betrayal, then I will put them down. Liam nodded as the brothers continued to drive their police cruiser. Meanwhile, Rush asked Hugh a question. "What do you think of those two?" They all see the helicopter fly over their heads away from the city. (notice meh! -Classic) "Them I don't really know, one side I respect, one I think they might be unable to be trusted, Liam saw the helicopter flying by. Liam: Look, it's a helicopter. Blade: That means there must be militairies nearby. Liam: They might be at the Jethroman Safe Zone. Blade: We should keep an eye out for militairies once we get there. The mobile task force walks through the city scanning the area, one of them, a human with a M60 LMG speaks up. "Hey boss, do you know where control wants us to deliver the package?" He said. Hugh lit a cigarette. Suddenly a massive black dog ran up and punched the commander in the face, knocking him out. "STAY OUT OF MY PART OF THE CITY!" Blade continued to drive towards the Jethroman Safe Zone. Liam took his military bottle and drank some water from it. Liam: There we go. A few sips of water to quench my thirst. Blade: We gotta conserve as much food, water, weapons and ammo as possible. We need it all. Liam: Yeah. "Holy!" A private said and then a human in armor that makes him look like a titan compared to Doom aims his own mini-gun at Doom. "You have 5 secound to comply mutt." The titan said. Doom randomly grabs the and takes of running "FOR THE EASTSIDE!" "Well, at least he delivers the package makeing our job easier." Private Fawks says and they help their commander up and start walking on an interception course with Liam and Blade. Liam and Blade eventually made it to the Jethroman Safe Zone. They then ran out of gas. Blade: We ran out of gas. Liam: Well, we made it to the Jethroman Safe Zone anyway, so great timing. Liam and Blade got out of the police cruiser and grabbed their weapons from the trunk. They then waited for Rush and Hugh to arrive. Doom reached his apartment on the Eastside. "Wonder whats in this anyway" Doom open the box to find...a large bomb. "Shit" A massive explosion took out everything in the apartment, including Doom. Liam and Blade jumped at the sound of the explosion. Blade: What the flying f**k was that?! Liam: An explosion happened nearby! Blade: That's gonna attract so much walkers! [[Category:Roleplays] Category:Free Join Roleplays